


Mirror Mirror on the Wall

by Rose_SK



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Body Image, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Eskel (The Witcher), Mirror Sex, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Switch Eskel (The Witcher), Top Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like witchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: Prompt fill: "This is new"---“Open your eyes, Eskel. And look to your right slightly.” When Eskel complies, she can feel him bristle under her. She expects him to look away, but when he doesn’t she’s pleasantly surprised. “Good boy.”She doesn’t praise lightly, but she feels that Eskel deserves this now. Yen looks in the same direction and sees their reflection in her vanity mirror, the both of them joined together, both looking flushes with desire.
Relationships: Eskel/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Mirror Mirror on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was written as part of my 800 follower celebration on tumblr and requested by the amazing @eskelchopchop. Requests are open and you can find my prompt list pinned to my tumblr (@havenoffandoms).
> 
> This is my first time writing Eskel x Yen, but I LOVE them together okay? I hope you guys enjoy this too!

“ _This is new_ ,” Yen comments in a sultry tone laced with a hint of genuine curiosity as she traces the new scar running along Eskel’s thigh and cutting across his hip bone.

“Is it?” Eskel rumbles deep in his chest, enjoying the gentle glide of Yen’s fingers across his scarred skin, “Probably. When you’ve been fighting monsters for as long as I do, you stop keeping track of all your bumps and bruises.”

“This is more than just a bump or a bruise, my dear,” Yen corrects him before getting off the bed and heading for her vanity. Eskel, who until then was lying on his back with one arm propped under his head for support, opens his eyes and follows the sorceress’ movements with his eyes. She’s wearing a set of purple lace underwear which leaves _very little_ to the imagination. 

“I’m still alive, aren’t I?” he asks rhetorically, a comment which earns him a pointed look from Yen. Eskel sits up so he can admire her back and her long legs better. The purple garter frames her thighs in the most alluring manner. It gives Eskel thoughts of pulling it off her with his teeth. 

“Yes, but for how long?” Yen picks up her comb and runs it through her dark locks, not even flinching when the teeth catch on a particularly stubborn knot. There’s a grace to her movements that never fails to surprise Eskel. It results from her innate elegance that a certain sensuality flows from Yen’s actions, no matter how mundane or insignificant they may seem at first glance.

“That is for Destiny to know and for me to find out.” 

Eskel swings his legs off the bed and gets up, with significantly less poise than Yen managed, and then heads to where the sorceress is sitting. Their gazes meet in her mirror and when Eskel smiles a crooked smile at her, he can’t help but feel unconscious as he catches his hideous reflection. Yen notices the sudden tenseness in his jaw and shoulders - she stills her movements, slightly tilting her head in a way that tells Eskel she has something to say about his sudden change in demeanour. Yen, unlike past lovers, knows not to tell Eskel that he’s handsome despite the scars on his face. It’s not that she doesn’t wholeheartedly believe this to be true, but she understands that it will take more than words to improve Eskel’s sense of self-worth. 

Eskel is a man of action, so naturally, he’s more receptive to deeds rather than words. _Facta, non verba_. 

“Eskel, be a dear and go fetch me my apple juice.”

Eskel steps into action instantly while Yen busies herself with applying her make-up. She faintly hears Eskel pour some juice into a recipient but she doesn’t let that faze her as she reapplies her blush and paints her lips a delicate raspberry pink with an angled brush made of mink hair. By the time Eskel returns with her cup of apple juice, Yen tilts her head so she can glance at the witcher out of the corner of her eyes. 

“Thank you.” She takes a sip before rising to her feet, facing Eskel and needing to crane her head so her violet eyes can meet his honey-molten gaze. She takes his hand in her much smaller one and places it carefully over her chest. She encourages him to feel the material of her brassiere, the delicate lace catching on Eskel’s calloused fingers. “Close your eyes. Let me lead.”

A hint of uncertainty flashes across Eskel’s eyes but he complies with the demand nonetheless. Yen pulls him to the foot of the bed and gently shoves him onto it, angling him sideways before straddling his lap and nibbling at his ear. Eskel heaves a shaky sigh. 

“Keep your eyes closed for now. Do you trust me?”

“Always,” he whispers, almost as if he fears that speaking at full volume would break the moment. Yen caresses his unscarred cheek, deciding to not draw more attention than necessary to the root of Eskel’s shame, and leans down for a kiss. Eskel moves his lips lazily against hers, keeping his eyes shut like she asked. Yen skilfully slips out of her panties and pulls Eskel’s growing hardness out of his smallclothes. She shifts some more until she’s got Eskel nestled inside her. She doesn’t move for several heartbeats, relishing in the way Eskel’s breath catches in his throat. 

“Open your eyes, Eskel. And look to your right slightly.” When Eskel complies, she can feel him bristle under her. She expects him to look away, but when he doesn’t she’s pleasantly surprised. “Good boy.”

She doesn’t praise lightly but she feels that Eskel deserves this now. Yen looks in the same direction and sees their reflection in her vanity mirror, the both of them joined together, both looking flushed with desire. Yen makes eye contact in the mirror. “Keep your eyes on me,” she tells him before undulating her hips, her jaw dropping when she feels Eskel's manhood move inside her. Eskel’s eyes darken, his pupils dilating with lust as he takes in the sight of Yen riding him and so clearly enjoying herself. Yen considers it a win that Eskel is still looking at her through the mirror even though his scars are so noticeable from that angle. 

It’s like he’s completely forgotten his scars are even there, marring his face, as he drinks in the sight of Yen rocking herself up and down his engorged member. 

“Do you like what you see?” Eskel nods, which simply isn’t enough for Yen, “I want to hear you say it.”

“Yes. I love what I see,” he clarifies in a rasp. The sound of his voice, silk over gravel, goes straight to Yen’s core. Her fingers go to massage her bundle of nerves as her movements become more frantic.

“So do I,” she tells him, voice several octaves lower as she nears her release, “can you see how much I’m enjoy this, Eskel? Can you feel how much I need you?”

“Fuck, yes I can.” Eskel’s hips start to meet her movements, but for the most part he lets her take control. Yen tightens her walls around Eskel, smirking at the groan her actions pull from him. “Yen, you’re soaking…”

“All for you, dearest,” she assures him and seconds later, her orgasm crashes over her in waves. Eskel then looks away, grabs her hips and jerks his hips upwards until he joins her over the edge, which doesn’t take long at all all things considered. They stay locked together through their post-orgasmic haze, their breaths coming in short pants and the silence only broken by the wet sound of lips leaving open-mouthed kisses on flushed skin. 

“Did you enjoy this?” Yen doesn’t have to ask. She knows the answer already, she can feel the evidence of how much Eskel enjoyed it running down the inside of her thighs as she moves off him. The witcher paws at his scars pensively. 

“Yes.”

“Would you like to do it again?” 

There’s a brief pause during which Eskel pointedly refuses to look at her. 

“Yes.”

Yen smiles. Soon, Eskel will come to realise that his scars are a token of his bravery rather than of his shame. Thankfully, Yen is a very patient teacher when she wants to be.


End file.
